Our Precious Magnae
by PullBieJoys137
Summary: Kenapa Kyuhyun?/ Aku akan kirim mereka semua ke neraka!/ Shi-rreo!/ Ayolah, Kyu.../ Hyungie, tidak usah memata-mataiku lagi ya nanti./ Ne, Arraseo./ Kalian akan cemburu, lihat saja! Check it Out/Suju/Brothership/Family/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Our Precious Magnae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: 13 Suju Members**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers: All of them belongs to God. This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Plagiarism**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mere semua bukan saudara kandung, tapi percayalah tidak ada yang lebih indah dibanding persaudaraan mereka dan percayalah tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding magnae mereka yang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check it ot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

Hari itu, saat matahari sudah semakin meninggi dan semua orang sudah terbangun dari lelapnya malam, saat rumah-rumah harusnya mulai terdengar sepi, kediaman keluarga besar Cho justru masih dipenuhi suara-suara teriakan dan rengekan di sana-sini.

Rumah berwarna coklat keemasan itu adalah yang paling besar di kompleks ini dan jumlah anggota keluarga yang tinggi di sana pun adalah yang paling banyak di daerah itu, maka sungguh tidak heran jika setiap pagi suasana di sekitar sana akan terasa lebih berwarna, jauh berbeda dari rumah-rumah besar di sekitaran.

"Kyuhyunnieee! Ayolah! Kami akan menghajar mereka semua kalau kau mau, tapi sekarang pergilah mandi dan bersiap, kami semua sudah terlambat!"

Leeteuk yang tahun ini merupakan tahun keduanya menginjak bangku kuliah sontak panic dan kelabakan melihat adik paling bungsu di keluarganya tidak mau beranjak dari duduk malasnya di atas sofa. Pipi chubbynya yang putih pucat bergerak menggemaskan saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Leeteuk menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya ingin marah dan bisa saja marah, tapi ia terlalu cinta bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatap tajam pada magnae kesayangan rumahnya itu. Jadi beginilah dia sekarang, memohon-mohon dan menawarkan segala macam hal yang dia pikir bisa mengubah sedikit mood buruk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ayolah. Kami semua tidak akan bisa pergi kalau kau tidak ikut pergi juga." Salahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho karena membuat peraturan yang terlalu memanjakan si magnae Kyuhyun dan salahkan juga kedua belas Cho bersaudara karena tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang bisa membuat magnae mereka merasa termanjakan.

"Hyung, lakukan sesuatu. Hari ini aku ada ulangan, aku sudah berusaha belajar semalam suntuk dan aku akan merasa semuanya sia-sia jika akhirnya aku tidak ikut ulangan hari ini." Kasihan Yesung. Leeteuk menatapnya iba, ingin menolong tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kyu, hyung yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Tunjukkan saja orangnya dan hyung akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang pergilah mandi atau kita semua akan benar-benar terlambat." Siwon si kuda pejantan yang rupawan milik keluarga Cho yang selama ini selalu berdiri di barisan terdepan untuk memanjakan Kyuhyun pun kini ikut panik. Ia memang masih berusia 10 tahun, satu tahun lebih muda dari si kembar Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi di usia sebelia itu ia sudah memiliki keesklusifannya sendiri sebagai model cilik hingga akhirnya ia bisa membeli mobil pribadi dan menaikinya kemana pun ia ingin pergi dan tentu saja bersama supirnya.

"Anniya."

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak sayang pada hyungdeulnya hingga ia bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini. Tapi ia memiliki sebuah masalah di sekolah, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia yakini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa embel-embel rumah sakit ataupun kuburan, ia kan tidak mau hyungdeulnya masuk penjara karena menghajar anak orang.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun setengah terkejut mendengar suara Kibum hyung yang memanggilkan pelan. Dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun tapi entah mengapa Kibum bisa memiliki aura dan kepribadian yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta sekaligus bergidik ketakutan. Bahkan Heechul sampai pernah berpikir kalau adik bungsu keduanya itu adalah calon psikopat, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia sayang setengah mati pada Kibummie si manusia es itu.

"Kyunnie…"

"Shi-rreo!" Kibum menghela nafas mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Semua hyungnya sudah putus asa untuk membujuk Kyuhyun, tapi jangan panggil dia si Jenius Bum kalau tidak bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalah ini.

"Kyunnie, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu masalahmu dan juga orangnya tidak apa-apa. Hyung akan mencaritahunya sendiri dan akan segera menemukannya. Itu tidak akan sulit karena kelas kita berseberangan. Jadi jangan takut lagi, arraseo?" Kyuhyun membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menatap penuh harap pada Kibum.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya memastikan dan Kibum menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Sekarang pergilah mandi sebelum kita semua menjadi benar-benar terlambat ke sekolah."

"Arraseo!"

Kyuhyun melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari ke dapur untuk mendapatkan noona yang selalu memandikannya. Ia sudah menemukan pahlawannya dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Dan begitu Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik tembok, semua orang yang berkerumun di ruang tamu mendesah bersamaan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan-lahan mulai masuk kembali ke dalam pori-pori kulit. Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar hingga gusinya terlihat, ia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan melayangkan tepukan bangga di bahu.

"Hyung akan belikan kau banyaaaaakk sekali lollipop sepulang sekolah nanti, arraseo?" katanya yang disambut cengiran khas Kibum kecil yang lucu tapi tetap terasa dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah bersama Kibum di sisinya. Mereka berdua itu anak istimewa yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat di sekolah dan meskipun masih sama-sama duduk di sekolah dasar dengan Ryeowook, Siwon dan juga si kembar EunHae tapi mereka sengaja dipisahkan ke tiga sekolah elit berbeda, hal itu untuk mengurangi diskriminasi guru-guru di sekolah dan juga untuk menjauhkan padangan buruk masyarakat dari keluarga Cho.

"Kyu, hyung akan ke toilet dulu sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini, ne?" Kibum melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada di depan toilet. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, tanda ia setuju untuk menunggu hyungnya itu.

"Jangan lama-lama…"

"Ne."

Kibum berlari kecil memasuki toilet, ia sudah menahannya sejak tadi dan sekarang harus segera dikeluarkan. Sedang Kyuhyun yang ia tinggal di depan, menunggu seorang diri, tidak tterlalu lama karena setelahnya beberapa anak berandalan datang dengan senyum mengejek. Salah satu anak adalah yang paling cupu, tapi wajah dan cengirannya lebih berandal dibanding anak paling bongsor di belakangnya.

'Aku akan menjerit memanggil Bum hyung kalau Jinki sialan ini menyentuh ujung tali sepatuku.' Kyuhyun membatin kesal sambil membalas tatapan Jinki, si bocah cupu yang ada di depannya. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, siap untuk menjerit jika tangan anak itu terulur satu senti saja ke arahnya, tapi dia sudah menunggu cukup lama dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak membullyku seperti biasa? Apa kalian hanya akan berdiri seperti patung sambil melotot aneh begitu di depanku? Kalau tidak, ya sudah pergi saja sana! Aku tidak suka melihat wajah kalian! Kalian semua jelek!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan satu kakinya kesal dengan tangan yang dia lipat di depan dada. Mulutnya yang seperti bisa ular itu tetap tidak bisa dijaga meski ia sedang dalam keadaan genting begini.

Jinki memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sambil mengamati Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dia menggeleng seperti gaya orang dewasa.

"Kau benar-benar dari keluarga Cho ternyata."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kemarin kau bilang kau tidak percaya nama depanku adalah Cho. Sekarang kau yang mengakuinya sendiri. Kepalamu terbentur mesin penggali kubur, eh?"

"Yak—

Jinki sudah siap melayangkan geplakannya kalau saja Kibum tidak muncul dan menatapnya tajam dari depan pintu toilet. Sunbaenya itu benar-benar menyeramkan dan dia harus berhenti membully adiknya kalau mau selamat.

Tangan Jinki yang masih melayang dalam kondisi bergetar ternyata tertangkap mata elang Kyuhyun, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama takut salah lihat, tapi akhirnya dia sadar kalau tangan Jinki si berandalan nomor satu di sekolah itu benar-benar bergetar. Seketika tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"Yak! Jinki-ssi, kau ini mengidap tremor ya? Hahaha!" Tidak salah Kyuhyun berpikir begitu karena dia tidak tahu kalau yang membuat Jinki dan antek-anteknya itu takut dan gemetaran adalah Kibum hyungnya.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah! Mianheeee!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Ehhhhh?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo ketika Jinki dan gerombolannya berlari sekuat tenaga sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, dia berpikir kalau dialah yang membuat mereka semua jera dan tersenyum bangga akan hal itu. Lalu kemudian Kibum keluar dari toilet dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hyungie, tidak usah memata-mataiku lagi ya nanti."

"Ne, arraseo."

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Annyeong! Na comeback dengan ff brothership againnnnn! Sesuai janji sih, tapi ada yang mau baca ini sampai selesai tidak? Mau lanjut atau udahan aja? Kalau mau dilanjut Review okayyyyy!

Hehehe

SarangHae^.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Precious Magnae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: 13 Suju Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers: All of them belongs to God. This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), DLDR, No Copast, No Plagiarism**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check it out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah lesu. Meskipun Siwonnie hyungnya yang sudah seminggu tidak dia lihat wajahnya dan sangat dia rindukan kini sudah pulang, tapi itu tetap saja tidak bisa membuat bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah berbalik arah jadi melengkung ke atas. Anak itu sedang badmood.

"Aigoo! Aigoo!"

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melirik Siwon saat hyungnya itu mendekat setengah berlari untuk menghampirinya. Kyuhyun semakin dalam menekuk bibirnya. Dan Siwon yang disuguhi pemandangan begitu tidak jadi melanjutkan langkah setengah berlarinya dan hanya diam berdiri mengamati si bungsu Cho dari atas ke bawah- dari bawah ke atas dan begitu seterusnya sampai dia mengeluarkan suara decakan khas orang tua.

"Eyyy! Kyuhyunnie, gwenchannayo? Ada apa?" Siwon sebenarnya tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah, tapi dia pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, siapa tahu kali ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood untuk berputar-putar atau memberikan teka-teki untuk jawabannya.

"Anniyo." Tapi yah… Siwon tidak selalu beruntung. Anak laki-laki tampan itu menghela nafas, tampak mengamati sekitar lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Cha! Sekarang beritahu hyung dimana semua orang? Hyung baru kembali dari Manila setelah satu minggu tapi kenapa hyung tidak mendapat sambutan, eh?" Siwon berpura-pura merajuk, berpikir mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan atensi Kyuhyun, tapi ekspresi dan tingkah si bungsu itu justru terbalik, bukannya kembali hidup malah lebih terlihat seperti ayam yang sebentar lagi akan meregang nyawa karena flu burung.

"Aigoo…" Siwon berdecak lagi lalu beralih memeluk dongsaengnya yang kadang sangat imut itu. Dia baru saja pulang jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di rumah ini selama seminggu. Ah! Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat dengan koper kecilnya yang sudah di bawa sang manajer ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kajja! Hyung punya oleh-oleh untuk Kyunnie!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Dia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kata-kata untuk memberikan hadiahnya pada Kyuhyun dengan cara yang special selama di pesawat, tapi abaikanlah ini sudah tidak penting lagi.

CEKLEK!

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur, sedang dia pergi untuk menyeret kopernya dari depan lemari. Mencoba untuk menekan-nekan password kopernya sampai terbuka, lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya hingga berantakan dan dia berhasil menemukan satu buah paper bag special dengan karakter pororo kesukaan Kyuhyun. dia sengaja memilihnya agar magnaenya itu senang dengan hadiah yang dia berikan.

"Cha! Bukalah." Siwon menyerahkan paper bagnya yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan. Hahh! Siwon menghela nafas lagi, adiknya itu sepertinya pula masalah hidup yang sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya dengan perlahan, meraba-raba isinya lalu mengerucutkan bibir tidak senang. Dia menarik keluar isinya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur Siwon.

"Tadaaa! Bagaimana? Ini lucu kan? Kyunnie pasti akan semakin imut kalau memakai ini. Hyungie beli khusus hanya untuk Kyunnie loh!" Siwon tersenyum sampai dimplenya terlihat. Dia meraih kaos bergambar pororo dengan special tag bertuliskan Kyuhyun di tengahnya itu lalu membentangkannya di depan badan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo…Kiyowo~~" Siwon gemas sendiri melihatnya tapi dia tidak sadar kalau mood Kyuhyun belum juga berubah sampai akhirnya dongsaengnya itu berbalik badan dan menidurkan dirinya dalam posisi telungkup di tempat tidur Siwon.

"Eh?" Siwon melempar kaosnya lalu mengguncang pelan badan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dengan tingkah anak itu tapi dia juga cemas bukan main.

"Kyunnie… Kau tidur?"

"Kyu…"

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hiks!"

"E-eh?" Siwon langsung panic begitu mendengar suara isakan Kyuhyun. Hei! Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Siwon cepat cepat meraih ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Leeteuk untuk memberi tahu keadaan Kyuhyun.

Tuuttt…Tuuttt…Tutttt…Tuuttt

Lama sekali Leeteuk menjawab teleponnya. Siwon sudah keringat dingin sambil sesekali berusaha untuk membalikkan badan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bisa dan akhirnya dia hanya berakhir dengan memeluknya berharap tangisan Kyuhyun yang semakin kencang bisa berhenti.

"Aih! Teukkie hyung! Angkat telponnya! Jinjja jinjja jinjja!"

"Ssttt… Tidak apa-apa, Kyu… Hyung di sini, arraseo?"

Tuuttt… Tuuttt… Tuuttt… Tuutt…

Tidak diangkat juga. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan ponselnya. Kalau sudah begini, dia sendiripun bingung harus bagaimana. Ini tidak seperti biasanya di rumah tidak ada orang, Kyuhyun masih perlu dijaga tapi kenapa semua orang malah pergi meninggalkan magnae itu sendirian tadi.

"Aish!" Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak ahli menenangkan Kyuhyun, yang jago dalam hal ini adalah Leeteuk dan juga Sungmin tapi malah satu orangpun tidak ada yang terlihat di rumah.

"Ah! Bummie!" Siwon cepat-cepat mendial lagi nomor Kibum begiu dia ingat si dingin itu biasanya punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang cengeng.

Tuutt…Tuutt…Tuttt…Tu—

'Yeobosseo.'

"H-halo, Bummie. Ini Siwon hyung."

'Aku tahu.'

"Eh? I-iya, hmm…"

'Waeyo hyung?'

"Ehm…Bummie, kau sedang ada dimana sekarang ini?"

'Di sekolah.'

Damn! Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau sekarang bukan weekend atau hari libur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun ada di rumah dan sendirian?" Suara isakan Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, mem buat Kibum yang berada di seberang sana mengerutkan kening heran.

'Kyuhyun? Oh! Dia tadi mengeluh sakit kepala jadi Teukkie hyung membiarkannya bolos untuk hari ini.' Siwon semakin tidak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa dia dibiarkan sendirian?"

'Anni. Heechul hyung tadi ada bersamanya karena dia tidak punya jadwal hari ini. Apa… Chullie hyung tidak ada di rumah?'

"Tidak ada. Kyunnie turun dengan mood buruk tadi saat aku datang dan sekarang dia sedang menangis." Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang. Siwon tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kibum sekarang ini.

'Arraseo. Aku akan pulang sekarang.'

Tut! Tut! Tut!

"M-mwo?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada ponselnya. Semudah itu Kibum mengambil kepuusan lalu memutuskan sambungan dengan sepihak. Hei! Siwon tidak pernah berniat untuk membuat magnae keduanya itu bolos sekolah. Eh tapi…

Dimana Heechul hyung?

Siwon terdiam lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang malah jatuh tertidur dengan posisi telungkup. Seketika hati Siwon yang lembutnya seperti permen kapas menjadi ikut sedih, dengan pelan dibalikkannya tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membuatnya tidur senyaman mungkin. Dongsaeng kesayangannya ternyata sedang sakit.

"Kyunnie… Tunggu sebentar ne. Hyungie mau mencari Chullie hyung dulu di kamarnya."

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Heechul yang berjarak beberapa pintu dari kamarnya. Mengetuk beberapa kali tapi tidak ada balasan. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya lalu memantapkan niat untuk membuka pintu kamar Heechul yang terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang lain.

KRIET!

Siwon mendorong pintu dengan amat sangat perlahan, lalu melangkah masuk setapak demi setapak. Saat mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang, Siwon langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan langsung syok begitu mendapati Heechul yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling.

"Ya! Chullie hyung!" Itu suara teriakan. Tapi sebenarnya Siwon tidak sadar sudah berteriak, itu hanya bagian dari refleksnya saja. Dan namja cantik penghuni kamar itu langsung saja terduduk bangun karena terkejut. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Siwon berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangnya dengan wajah yang sama syoknya.

"Siwonnie? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Heechul menatap Siwon ingin tahu dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tapi senyumnya terlihat berbeda.

"Mencari hyung."

"Mencariku?" Heechul mengerutkan kening dan Siwon mengangguk lugu seperti biasa.

"Hmm! Kyunnie sedang sakit tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang menemaninya di rumah lalu aku menelpon Kibum dan katanya hyung ada di rumah, jadi aku pergi untuk mencari Chullie hyung." Heechul mendengus. Ia memutar boola matanya malas lalu kembali dengan posisi tidur kesukaannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak sakit."

"Hah?" Siwon menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi dia menangis, hyung. Kibummie bilang dia sakit kepala karena itu dia tidak pergi ke sekolah." Sambungnya yang kembali mendapat dengusan dari Heechul.

"Dia itu setan. Dia tidak bisa sakit dan tidak mungkin sakit. Itu Kibum yang bilang, sedangkan aku sudah melihatnya sendiri dan dia tidak sakit." Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di ujungnya. Merasakan pergerakan kasurnya, Heechul kembali bangun dan memperbaiki tatanan rambut gondrongnya yang berantakan.

"Lihat?" Dia menunjuk sesuatu di keningnya, sesuatu yang kecil berwarna merah nyaris menjadi biru. Siwon menatap dengan tidak mengerti.

"Ini lebab karena ulah magnae itu."

"Hah?" Lagi. Siwon sedang gampang speechless hari ini.

"Biar kuceritakan dan berhenti memasang wajah pabbo seperti itu, okay?" Heechul meraih bandonya dari atas nakas lalu memakainya hingga dia sekarang menjadi terlihat sangat cantik.

"Tadi pagi Kyuhyun memang merengek pada Leeteuk kalau kepalanya sangat sakit, dia memang pucat dan kantung matanya sangat hitam. Leeteuk si malaikat itu tentu saja kasihan dan akhirnya mengizinkan Kyunnie membolos hari ini. Tapi semua sibuk dan tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya di rumah lalu tadaaa… datanglah aku seperti pahlawan kesiangan yang sialnya memang bangun kesiangan karena hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Jadi Leeteuk memintaku untuk tetap di rumah bahkan sebelum aku berniat mengajukan diri sendiri." Heechul menghela nafas sebentar.

"Jadi ya mau tidak mau akhirnya aku mengalah karena kasihan juga melihat bocah tengil nan manja itu jatuh sakit dengan tampang yang jauh dari kata imut seperti biasanya. Oke, semua orang pergi dan aku mengantar Kyunnie istirahat ke kamarnya. Aku pergi sebentar untuk mandi lalu membelikan dia bubur ayam yang ada di persimpangan jalan sana. Betapa baik hatinya aku." Heechul menjeda lagi ceritanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut gondrongnya genit seperti seorang yeoja dan Siwon hanya diam sambil tetap tersenyum dengan sabarnya.

"Lalu ketika aku pulang, aku mendatangi kamar Kyunnie untuk membangunkan dan memberinya makan. Tapi apa kau tau apa yang kulihat di dalamnya?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Yang kulihat bukanlah bocah kecil yang seperti boneka yang sedang tidur dengan damai tapiiiii Evil Kyu yang sedang main game di PSP, dia tidak pucat, tidak lemas, dan tidak sekarat! Lalu aku langsung saja mendatanginya dan dia hanya menatapku dengan terkejut. Aku bilang kalau dia sudah membohongi semua orang dengan penyakit abal-abalnya padahal dia hanya ingin main game seharian di rumah. Lalu aku marah dan merampas PSPnya yang sialnya tidak kugenggam dengan baik sehingga terlempar menabrak dinding dan hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Bocah itu menangis lalu melayangkan tinjuan ke arahku hingga mengenai keningku yang mulus ini." Heechul menunjuk lagi lebam di keningnya.

"Lalu dia pergi keluar kamar dan aku ingin mengejarnya tapi begitu melihat kau datang dengan ceria dan dia yang sedang menuruni tangga, kupikir kau pasti bisa membujuknya jadi aku pergi ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurku lagi. Jadi itulah kenapa dia terlihat buruk hari ini dan kau mendapati aku tengah tertidur. Intinya, Cho Kyu Evil itu tidak sakit, dia hanya sedang marah karena PSPnya rusak dan juga malu karena ketahuan berbohong karena itulah dia menangis dan berakhir dengan ketiduran di kamarmu, iyakan?" Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah, aku masih mau tidur lagi. Kau biarkan saja dia sampai moodnya membaik dengan sendirinya."

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Arraseo."

BLAM!

"Hahh… Jadi Kyunnie tidak sedang sakit."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sudah dilanjut yaaa... maaf lama hehehe

RnR Juseyo~~

TengKYU


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Precious Magnae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Suju Member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers: this story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Read=Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan umur:**

Leeteuk 19 thn

Heechul 18 thn

Hangeng 17 thn

Yesung 16 thn

Kangin 14 thn

Shindong 14 thn

Sungmin 13 thn

EunHae 11 thn

Siwon10 thn

Ryeowook 9 thn

Kibum 8 thn

Kyuhyun 7 thn

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Donghae berlari menghindari kejaran seseorang di belakangnya. Dia turut membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya yang dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Ketika sampai di samping Shindong yang duduk di depan tv sambil memakan keripik, Donghae berhenti dan bernafas pendek-pendek karena lelah.

Donghae melirik Shindong, hyungnya yang hanya tahu makan itu dan lirikannya dibalas dengan senyum lima jari. Donghae mengusap peluhnya yang membajir di jidat lalu mengusapkannya di baju Shindong tanpa rasa bersalah dan dia kembali berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Ya!"

"Maafkan aku, Shindong hyung! Lain kali akan kucuci bajumu!"

Shindong melotot menatap bagian bajunya yang baru saja di pakai Donghae untuk menghapus keringat. Dia mendesah jijik sebelum kemudian melupakannya dan kembali menonton tv sambil memakan keripik dengan hikmat.

DRAP! DRAP DRAP!

Lalu langkah kecil seseorang kembali mengganggu konsentrasinya, membuat dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun kecil mereka berjalan menatap linglung ke segala arah lalu mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah banjir air mata. Shindong langsung melempar keripiknya tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih untuk menyambut Kyuhyun dan membawanya duduk bersama di atas sofa.

"Wae, Kyunnie? Kau mencari apa? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Shindong mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang basah dan memerah. Meskipun dia senang makan tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan saat adiknya datang sambil menangis.

"Apa hyung melihat Hae hyung?" Shindong mengangkat satu alisnya. Tentu dia melihat Donghae, bahkan anak itu juga sempat mencari gara-gara dengannya. Oh, tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun mereka menangis sampai sesegukan seperti ini?

"Ya, aku melihatnya berlari menuju halaman belakang. Memangnya ada apa, hm?" Usia Shindong baru 14 tahun, tapi gaya bicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Shindong merengut. Dia sudah capek berlari sambil menangis, dia tidak mau harus mengejar sampai ke halaman belakang juga.

"Apa Hae hyung membawa sesuatu di tangannya, hyungie?" Aduh! Imut sekali saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan kata 'hyungie' tapi Shindong bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjawil pipi gembul di depannya. Dia kembali lagi mengingat-ngingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan dia menganggung. Memang ada sesuatu tadi di tangan Donghae.

"Ya, ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Memangnya kenapa? Shindong sudah beberapa kali menyelipkan pertayaan itu di setiap jawabannya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau menjawab, membuat dia mulai merasa penasaran.

"Apa hyung mau membantuku?" Tiba-tiba Shindong seperti dijatuhi jackpot. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun mau meminta bantuannya karena anak itu biasanya lebih dekat dengan Kibum atau Siwon atau Leeteuk atau Sungmin atau siapa saja yang pasti bukan dirinya. Karena itulah kadang dia merasa cemburu karena mereka bisa dekat dengan magnae mereka sedangkan dia tidak.

"Aku mau. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun kecil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi untuk berpikir, tapi Shindong tidak melihat itu sebagai pose berpikir tapi lebih ke pose untuk berfoto imut-imut. Shindong jadi tidak percaya kalau bocah ini bisa meninju Heechul sampai memar kemarin dan membohongi semua orang dengan pura-pura sakit demi main game di PSP.

"Hyungie bisa mendatangi Hae hyung lalu berpura-pura marah karena sesuatu dan ambil barang yang ada di tangannya lalu berikan barang itu padaku. Mudah kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Shindong yang tadinya ingin berpikir jadi tidak jadi dan langsung setuju untuk membantu bocah itu.

"Baiklah. Hyung pergi ke halaman belakang sekarang, kau boleh makan keripik itu kalau kau mau dan menonton tvnya juga. Biar hyung yang mengurus donghae, okay?" Shindong membuat simbol oke dengan tangan kanannya lalu segera pergi untuk menyusul Donghae, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum aneh ke arahnya sambil memakan keripik dan duduk dengan sanati untuk menonton tv.

.

.

.

Shindong sampai di halaman belakang dan dia melihat Donghae sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya kepanasan. Shindong terdiam, sejenak berpikir untuk apa Kyuhyun mengejar-ngejar Donghae sampai menangis begitu dan kenapa juga Donghae harus sampai bersembunyi seperti sekarang hanya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Shindong terus berpikir sampai lelah dan dia masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

'Ya, nanti juga akan terjawab.' Batinnya. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Donghae dan langsung berjalan ke arahnya begitu melihat bocah berumur 11 tahun itu menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Shindong tersenyum, misi dia kali ini adalah mengambil barang itu dan membawanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Donghae-ah!" Shindong berseru memanggil Donghae yang langsung celingukan melihat ke sana kemari untuk mencari orang yang memanggil namanya dan terkejut ketika menemukan Shindong sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hae—

"Sssttt! Ssttt! Ssstttt!" Shindong langsung mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika Donghae mengiyaratkannya untuk diam dengan wajah panik. Meski tidak bersuara, Shindong tetap menghampiri bocah itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanyanya. Donghae tidak menjawab dan hanya fokus untuk melihat ke belakang takut Kyuhyun datang dan menangkapnya. Shindong mendengus kesal, lama-lama diabaikan dia jengah juga. Tadi Kyuhyun, sekarang Donghae. Apa tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya ada di rumah ini? Shindong mulai kesal dan begitu melihat Donghae memegang sesuatu dia menjadi kalap dan merebutnya paksa sampai Donghae terkejut dan berteriak memanggil kembaran tapi bedanya.

"HYUKKIEE!"

"HYUKKIEEEEEE! TOLONG AKU! SHINDONG HYUNG MAU MENGAMBIL BAJU KU!"

"HYUKKIEEEEEE!

"Haeeeeee!" Shindong yang tadinya tidak peduli dengan teriakan Donghae sekarang menoleh dan melihat Eunhyuk berlari tergopoh-gopoh kea rah mereka. Namja kecil kurus kering kembaran Donghae itu segera membantu untuk menarik kaos Donghae dari Shindong.

"Shindong hyung, lepaskan kaos Donghae!"

"Shirreo!"

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau!" Shindong semakin mengencangkan pegangannya dan menarik kaos itu sekuat tenaga, tentu saja dengan badan sebesar itu terlebih tenaganya lebih kuat dari Donghae ditambah Eunhyuk membuat kedua bocah itu langsung jatuh terjengkang karena pegangan mereka lepas.

Shindong mendengus lalu mengalungkan kaos itu mengelilingi lehernya dan pergi untuk memberikan barang rampasannya pada Kyuhyun yang menunggu di ruang santai.

"Kyunnie! Hyung dapatkan barang pesananmu!" Shindong tersenyum dengan setulus hatinya, membawa kaos itu berjalan bersamanya menuju ruang santai. Dan ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun masih duduk di sana dan menoleh antusias padanya, Shindong merasa mendapatkan seluruh dunia di dalam tangannya.

"Cha! Ini kan yang kau mau?"

"Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu lalu menerima kaos itu dari tangan Shindong. Dia senang dan memberikan Shindong sebuah hadiah berupa kecupan di pipi. Hadiah yang jarag-jarang dia berikan pada orang lain.

"Gomawo, hyungie!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa dan melambai pada Shindong ketika dia berjalan endak kembali ke kamarnya. Shindong tentu saja membalas dengan semangat sampai bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Shindong menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa dan mendesah bahagia.

"Ahhh! Ternyata begini rasanya memanjakan anak itu…" Gumamnya pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia baru saja pulang kuliah dan langsung disambut dengan suara isak tangis Donghae yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah. Sakit kepala yang menderanya sejak di kampus semakin parah begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Semua orang ada di sana dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menenangkan Donghae. Anak itu memang cengeng, tapi dia tidak akan menangis dalam waktu yang lama kalau bukan karena ada yang membuatnya sangat terganggu dan tidak suka. Donghae menangis karena kesal itu biasa, tapi jika dia menangis dan tidak mau berhenti berarti masalah ini memang benar-benar besar untuk ukurannya.

"Hae-ah, apa yang membuatmu menangis, hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" Donghae tidak menjawab dan masih terisak di bahu Eunhyuk, membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengabsen satu persatu adiknya dan merasa janggal ketika dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya membuat yang lain otomatis menoleh mencari sosok kecil itu di antara mereka, tapi memang dia tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya, hyung." Siwon menjawab dengan kalem. Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Panggil dia kemari." Titahnya dan Siwon langsung mengangguk patuh. Leeteuk duduk dan meraih Donghae agar duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk lembut bahunya, berharap dia bisa membuat Donghae berhenti menangis. Dia dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun, bukannya dia lebih mementingkan untuk bertemu maknae itu dibanding menyelesaikan masalah Donghae, hanya saja dia khawatir kalau Donghae menangis karena ulah Kyuhyun, mengingat dia sudah semakin nakal akhir-akhir ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semangat di tangga. Semua menoleh termasuk Leeteuk dan juga Donghae. Mereka terkejut melihat Kyuhyun kecil mereka datang dengan yah…

"HUWAAAAAAA! HIKS!" Leeteuk terkejut ketika Donghae malah menangis semakin kencang setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang datang dengan memakai hmm… apa ya namanya… errr daster?

"Itu kaos Donghae, hyung. Donghae menangis karena Shindong hyung mengambil kaosnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memakainya…" Eunhyuk mencicit di tempatnya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya dia ingin bilang alasan kenapa Donghae menangis, tapi Shindong menakutinya dari jauh.

"Hah? Apa?" Leeteuk masih terpana dan tidak mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk dengan baik. Donghae lantas memukul kakinya karena mengabaikan Eunhyuk, membuat Leeteuk berjengit kaget.

"Itu kaosku yang appa berikan sebagai oleh-oleh dari afrika. Aku sengaja memintanya yang ukuran besar seperti itu untuk kupajang di pintu lemari, lalu Kyuhyun datang ke kamar dan melihatnya. Dia bilang ingin memakainya tapi aku tidak mau. Lalu aku berlari dengan dikejar olehnya dan bersembunyi di halaman belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba Shindong hyung datang dan merampas kaosku lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang dia sedang memakainya! Huwaaaaaa!" Donghae menangis lagi dan membuat Leeteuk meringis. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu kaos yang dibawa appa mereka dari afrika untuk oleh-oleh Donghae, anak itu sempat memamerkannya ke seluruh penghuni rumah. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sefatal itu kalau Kyuhyun sampai memakainya.

Leeteuk beralih menatap Shindong yang berdiri di sebelah Kangin.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan, Shindong-ah?" Shindong terdiam sebentar lalu langsung berekspresi dengan semangat untuk membela dirinya.

"Aku hanya membantu Kyuhyun karena dia mendatangiku sambil menangis. Air mata meluber ke seluruh wajahnya! Aku jadi tidak tega dan langsung menurutinya untuk mengambil kaos itu dari Donghae. Lagipula kupikir itu hanya kaos jadi tidak masalah kalau aku memberikannya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Donghae akan menangis sekeras itu." Katanya jujur. Kening Leeteuk dan Donghae berkerut bersamaan. Anak itu melonjak di pangkuan Leeteuk.

"Tapi tadi Kyuhyun tidak menangis!" Kali ini dahi Shindong yang berkerut.

"Dia menangis! Aku sendiri yang membersihkan wajahnya! Eh… menghapus air matanya maksudku." Donghae masih bersikeras dengan pemikirannya.

"Tapi dia tidak…"

"Dia, ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Ti—

"Oke, stop!" Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya lagi. Sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia butuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Dia lantas mengedarkan pandangan pada semua orang yang ada di sana tanpa terkecuali.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, siapa dari kalian selain Shindong yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis siang tadi?" Leeteuk mengamati ekspresi mereka. Sebagian menggeleng yakin dan sebagian menggeleng karena tidak tahu, tapi Leeteuk melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Kangin.

"Apa kau melihatnya menangis, Kangin-ah?"

"Eh?" Kangin yang ditegur langsung menoleh, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Errr… Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya. Tapi aku melihat Kyuhyun pergi ke westafel siang tadi dan pergi dari sana dengan wajah yang basah. Aku memang tidak menegurnya karena kupikir dia hanya sedang cuci muka karena kepanasan. Jadi ya… kupikir itu adalah alasan kenapa Shindong melihatnya seperti sedang menangis." Kangin meringis melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang mulai menatap Kyuhyun kecil mereka dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Kyu, kau membohongi Shindong hyung?" Kyuhyun diam sambil memainkan bagian baju Donghae yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki. Dia tidak berani menjawab karena itu semua memang benar. Dia sengaja membasahi wajahnya, membuat dia seolah-olah baru menangis begitu melihat Shindong duduk di depan tv dengan santai. Dia sudah lelah mengejar-ngejar Donghae, jadi dia dengan sengaja memanfaatkan Shindong untuk membantunya mengambil kaos itu.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya ke bawah saat semua hyungnya mulai terlihat kecewa padanya, Shindong hyung juga dan Kibum dan Leeteuk dan semua, mereka semua marah padanya. Kyuhyun jadi ingin menangis betulan.

"Ne, hyungie… Hiks!" Akunya pasrah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sider detected! Sumpah ya ini sidernya bejibun tapi yang negriview cuma segitu dan itu itu aja.

Kalo chap ini responnya masih minim, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan keep dulu chapter selanjutnya sampai aku puas dengan jumlah review yang ada.

Review penting untukku? Iya, karena aku juga butuh dihibur setelah menghibur...

Karena aku sayang kalian, jadi chap ini aku post sebagai uji coba untuk melihat respon readerdeulku sekalian hehehe

Give me a reward, okay?

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Precious Magnae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership.**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Read=Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sedang dihukum. Karena kejadian kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi Leeteuk memutuskan dia harus dihukum. Hukumannya adalah tidak boleh bermain PSP selama seminggu, tugasnya selama itu hanya tidur, makan, belajar, dan sekolah. Leeteuk bilang kalau Kyuhyun sampai mengerjai hyungnya lagi maka hukuman akan ditambah satu hari per satu kenakalan.

Dan dari hukuman satu minggu Kyuhyun sudah menambah satu hari lagi masa hukumannya karena mengerjai Yesung dengan memberinya banyak sekali ice cream padahal besoknya dia ada lomba menyanyi di sekolah untungnya si angel of voice itu tidak batuk dan bisa mengikuti lombanya, bahkan dia menang dan berhasil membawa pulang pialanya sampai ke rumah.

"Kyu bosann…" Kyuhyun merengut sedih. Dia sedang ada di kamar, sedang belajar tapi dia bosan karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Dia bukan Kibum jadi dia tidak betah duduk berlama-lama di meja belajar.

Sambil menopangkan dagunya di atas meja, Kyuhyun memutar-mutarkan pensilnya dengan malas. Rasanya seperti neraka. Meskipun terkadang Leeteuk hyung atau yang lain datang bergantian untuk mengantarkan snacknya tapi mereka tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak bicara. Mereka menghindari apapun bentuk interaksi dengannya karena takut kena tipu dan dijahili, apalagi ancaman Leeteuk lumayan seram juga. Mereka dilarang membantu Kyuhyun dalam bentuk apapun dan kalau melanggar mereka akan dilarang bertemu bocah itu selama satu minggu juga. Alhasil, tidak ada yang berani membantah. Bisa mati mereka karena penyakit rindu.

"Bosaann!"

SRAK!

Kyuhyun menyerah dengan kebosanannya dan memilih untuk menutup buku lalu menghambur ke tempat tidur. Dia menarik selimut lalu menggulung-gulung tubuhnya hingga mirip kepompong. Sambil menggigit-gigit ujung selimut yang menutupi kepalanya Kyuhyun berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa lepas dari rutinitas membosankan ini. Padahal masa hukuman baru berjalan 3 hari.

Tidak ada PSP. Tidak ada bermain. Tidak ada interaksi dengan hyungdeul. Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjai. Tidak—

Dia tidak bisa hiduuuupppp!

"Huweeeee! Kyu bosaaaaannnnn!"

"Bosaan! Bosaan! Bosaaaannnnn!" Kyuhyun menjerit sanking kesalnya. Kakinya yang tergulung selimut dia hentak-htentakkan sampai badannya ikut terlonjak-lonjak. Sebegitu bosan dan kesalnya dia.

.

.

.

SRAAAKKK! SRAAAKKK!"

Kibum sedang menyeret-nyeret tas plastik super besar berisi banyak sekali buku-buku yang baru dia beli dari toko buku favoritenya.

Setengah mati dia menyeretnya sampai ke lantai dua ini. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung membongkar dan membaca semuanya langsung di lantai begitu kalau saja dia tidak ingat ada Leeteuk hyung yang gila kebersihan dan kerapihan. Kibum menghela nafas, rasanya kamar tidurnya semakin jauh saja dari hari ke hari.

SRAAKKK! SRAA—

"Huweeeee! Kyu bosaaaaaannn!"

TAP!

Kibum berhenti berjalan. Bola matanya yang tertutup lensa bergerak kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba merinding. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar mereka berbeda dua pintu, jadi di tengah-tengah antara kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun ada kamar Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya hyung mungilnya yang satu itu sedang tidak ada di rumah dan mengingat ini weekend rumah jadi sepi dan hanya ada dia, Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung di bawah sedang menonton tv, Siwon yang sedang libur pemotretan dan Hangeng hyung yang juga sedang bermain di kolam berenang.

"Bosaan! Bosaan! Bosaaaannnnn!"

Aduh! Petaka!

Kibum menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Dia melirik lagi kesana-kemari. Dia tergoda. Tergoda untuk masuk ke kamar yang sedang dikeramatkan selama seminggu lebih sehari itu.

Dia rindu Kyuhyun setengah mati. Dia rindu bermain dengannya.

Sebenarnya alasan dia membeli banyak sekali buku selama beberapa hari ini adalah untuk menyibukkan diri di tengah-tengah gejolak hatinya yang ingin sekali mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun lalu bermain dengannya, tapi otaknya yang besar itu lebih rasional jadi dia memaksa Kibum untuk mencari kesibukan lain agar lupa pada rindunya terhadap Kyunnie kecil.

SRAAKKK!

Dengan bersusah-payah mengeraskan hati akhirnya Kibum memilih untuk tidak ambil resiko. Dia akan memilih sabar sampai 5 hari lagi.

SRAAKKK! SRAAAKK!

CEKLEK!

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Sesekali dia melirik pada pintu berwarna biru tua di samping kirinya. Kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak. Dia sedang tidak mencoba untuk berubah pikiran. Hanya saja jeritan bocah di dalam kamar itu membuatnya ikut sedih. Dia terganggu, tidak bisa tenang. Bernafas pun susah, keringat menetes-netes dari pelipisnya.

Ini memang salah mereka dari awal.

Terlalu memanjakan anak itu sampai akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Kibum apalagi. Dia sudah berkorban banyak selama ini demi hidup enak adik satu-satunya itu, sampai ketika bocah pucat mirip boneka salju itu sedang merengek dia tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia rasanya ingin sekali berlari lalu memeluknya untuk membuat dia kembali tenang.

Dia rindu tawa Kyuhyun. Sangat. Sampai rasanya hampir gila tiga hari tidak melihat tingkah polah anak itu. Bukan Cuma dia sebenarnya, tapi mereka semua. Rumah jadi terasa sepi, tidak berwarna, tidak hangat, tidak berisik, tidak ada yang lucu.

Kibum jadi ingat soal kejadian kemarin malam. Saat Heechul tiba-tiba memarahi Leeteuk karena tidak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah selain untuk makan bersama. Nenek sihir itu marah-marah karena dia jadi tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan bebas, hanya saat mengantarkan snack saja dia bisa masuk ke kamar bocah itu. Lalu mereka berdua bertengkar, untung Kyuhyun sudah tidur sanking bosannya sendirian di kamar setelah pulang sekolah sampai malam.

Heechul bilang dia tidak sanggup. Itu terlalu menyiksa untuk dia tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas bersama Kyuhyun. Dia memang suka marah-marah karena keberisikan yang dibuat anak itu setiap hari, tapi setelah dua hari masa hukuman dia tidak tahan juga. Dia bilang rumah jadi mirip kuburan kalau saja tidak ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sering bertengkar. Tapi bertengkarnya mereka tidak seseru saat pertengkaran mereka dipicu oleh ulah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks! Kyunnie…"

Mengingat itu Kibum jadi ingin menangis. Dia dengan pasrah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia akan mulai bertapa lagi sampai 5 hari mendatang.

.

.

.

"MPHUAAHHH!"

Kepala Hangeng muncul dari dalam air. Dia bernafas terengah-engah lalu berusaha naik ke permukaan begitu merasa dia sudah lelah.

Hari ini dia tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa makanya dia ada di rumah. Biasanay dia senang kalau harus menghabiskan waktu di rumah begini, tapi sekarang dia menyesal karena itu dia memilih sibuk berenang di halaman belakang rumah. Dia berharap dengan begitu dia bisa lupa pada Kyuhyun.

Dia juga sama seperti Heechul. Dia rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak tahan dengan rindunya pada bocah yang mereka manjakan beramai-ramai itu.

"Hahhh…"

Mengingat Kyuhyun, Hangeng jadi berpikir. Bocah itu pasti bosan. Biasanya dia sudah berkeliaran ke sana-kemari kalau sedang weekend begini, membuat suasana rumah jadi ramai seperti pasar malam. Tapi kekesalan Leeteuk waktu itu ternyata cukup untuk membuatnya takut. Dia pernah mencoba berulah sekali, berpikir mungkin ancaman Leeteuk waktu itu Cuma sekedar isapan jempol, tapi setelah merasakan sendiri akibatnya dia jadi tidak berkutik. Sekarang Kyuhyun takut pada Leeteuk.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hangeng meraih jubah handuknya lalu duduk di kursi santai yang di atasnya terdapat paying besar. Di sebelah tempat dia duduk ada meja kecil dan meja itu terisi penuh dengan cemilan serta jus jeruk yang tadi dia minta pada ahjumma di rumah mereka untuk membuat dan membawakannya.

Hangeng menyeruput jusnya dengan tenang. Memandang kolam berenang lalu rumput hijau di sekitarnya. Halaman belakang mereka luas dan sepi. Dia jadi ikut bosan. Rasanya ingin mengajak Siwon atau Yesung untuk jalan-jalan bersama, tapi harus ada yang berjaga di rumah, kata Leeteuk harus ada minimal dua dan dia tidak tahu kalau Kibum sudah pulang dari perburuannya.

"Haahhh!" Hangeng menghela nafas lagi. Seandainya dia punya pacar, dia pasti sudah sibuk berkencan sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk pdkt dengan perempuan manapun karena dia lebih suka disibukkan dengan mengurus Kyuhyun selama ini. Diam-diam Hangeng jadi berpikir ulang untuk mencari pacar, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk sedikit memanjakan seorang gadis. Dia juga punya wajah tampan, sangat oriental dan badannya bagus untuk ukuran anak berusia 17 tahun, pemikirannya matang dan tutur katanya lembut. Aih! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Seharusnya.

"Hahhh…" Tapi tiba-tiba Hangeng jadi ingat lagi kata-kata kepemilikan Kyuhyun satu tahu yang lalu saat dia berulang tahun yang ke enam, bocah itu melarang mereka semua untuk punya pacar karena dia tidak mau kasih sayang untuknya diberi pada orang lain. Kyuhyun itu pencemburu akut. Hangeng jadi tersenyum. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia memang hampir punya pacar waktu itu sebelum Kyuhyun mengajukan klaimnya, sehari setelahnya dia tidak jadi menerima gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu. Padahal dia gadis yang cantik, sangat malah. Orang-orang berlomba untuk mendapatkannya, tapi dia memilih Hangeng dan sialnya Hangeng lebih memilih mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata selama ini aku tidak punya pacar bukan karena tidak laku. Tapi karena Kyuhyun…" Hangeng terkekeh-kekeh. Bodohnya dia. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan tidak punya pacar selama ini, selama dia bisa melihat senyumnya Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang dia kesepian, setelah tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun meskipun baru tiga hari barulah dia sadar kalau dia butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Karena Kyuhyun adalah sumber bahagianya.

"Mungkin karena itu juga Leeteuk hyun dan Heechul hyung tidak pernah terlihat berkencan, hehehe…"

.

.

.

Yesung gila!

Mungkin semua orang akan bilang begitu setelah melihat keadaannya sekarang. Yesung gila karena rindu! Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan tv padahal tv di depannya sedang menampilkan berita pembunuhan. Tidak ada yang lucu. Tapi dia tetap tertawa, sangat keras sampai matanya berair dan perutnya sakit.

Gila. Benar-benar gila.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yesung memegangi perutnya dan memukul-mukul sofa di sampinga dengan sebelah tangan. Selucu itu sampai orang pun bertanya-tanya dia sedang menertawakan apa.

"Hahahaha… Aigoo! Hiks!" Yesung tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Tawanya berhenti pelan-pelan. Dia melirik sekitar dan sepi. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar kalau dia baru saja bertingkah autis. Sebuah senyum konyol muncul di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia memang nyaris gila.

Yesung melipat kakinya di sofa dan bernafas cepat-cepat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat entah untuk apa, lalu perlahan wajahnya juga memerah. Mungkin dia terkena penyakit aneh. Tapi tidak. Yesung tidak sedang flu atau sakit yang lain. Dia hanya sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa semengerikan tadi, dia berusaha dengan mencoba fokus ke tv, beritanya masih seputar pembuhunan, cukup serius tapi Yesung gagal untuk tetap fokus.

Bayang-bayang itu menghantuinya, seperti menggelitik perutnya dari dalam dan tawanya langsung pecah lagi.

"Ppfff! Pff—Bhahahahaha!" Yesung menjawil kupingnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja persegi di depannya, tapi dia takut, rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenangan yang ada di kepalanya.

 **Dia ingat hari itu, sudah cukup lama sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, dia dan Kyuhyun pergi berjalan-jalan bersama. Anak itu minta dibelikan ice cream super besar yang rasa strawberry, Yesung menyanggupinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah toko ice cream dengan naik sepeda, Yesung yang mengayuh dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk dengan tenang di belakang, mereka bersepeda sekitar 15 menit.**

 **Sesuai permintaan Yesung memesan satu yang super besar dan satu yang medium untuk dirinya. Begitu keluar dari toko ice cream Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia ingin pergi ke taman dan berakhirnya mereka di tempat itu. Yesung suka saat Kyuhyun bermanja-manja padanya dan dia mengabulkan apa saja permintaan bocah itu dengan senang hati.**

 **Kyuhyun berlari ke sana-kemari begitu mereka sampai. Seceria itu sampai Yesung tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya. Dia suka saat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa, dia punya suara tawa yang menggemaskan dan suara itu akan terdengar sangat merdu jika Yesung mendengarnya. Jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja demi membuat maknae itu tertawa riang.**

 **Tapi saat itu Yesung takut. Dia khawatir Kyuhyun akan menjatuhkan ice cream super besarnya kalau dia berlari-lari seperti itu. Dan akhirnya Yesung mencoba untuk melarangnya berlari. Kyuhyun merengut? Tentu saja. Dilarang dan dibantah adalah dua hal yang paling tidak dia suka. Tapi apa boleh buat, pikir Yesung.**

 **Dari situ Yesung berpikir kalau Kyuhyun mungkin akan menuruti perkataannya tapi tidak. Anak itu malah mengomel dan mendumel tidak jelas. Yesung tidak marah, dia malah menikmatinya. Kyuhyun jadi mirip dengan bebek dengan mulutnya yang dipoutkan itu.**

 **"Hyungie! Tidak suka! Boleh Kyu berlari saja? Jalan begini tidak ada menariknya!" Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan. Hampir saja Yesung ingin menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi untung dia punya pertahanan diri yang baik jadi dia tetap menggeleng. Kyuhyun mendengus dan membuang muka karena tidak mendapat izin.**

 **Keras kepala.**

 **Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Dia keras kepala, sama seperti para hyungnya. Jadi dia tidak mengindahkan larangan Yesung dan tiba-tiba berlari. Awalnya aman sampai tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak dan Kyuhyun melotot ada lubang besar di depannya.**

 **"Kyuuuuuu—**

 **BRUK!**

 **"KYUNNIE!"**

 **Yesung lantas berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terjatuh karena tersandung. Adiknya itu terkurap dengan wajah menhadap ke tanah. Yesung jadi panik, jangan-jangan dia pingsan karena sama sekali tidak bergerak.**

 **"Kyuuu…" Yesung meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan berusaha membalikkan badannya. Pelan-pelan karena bocah itu lumayan berat juga karena punya badan yang gembul makanya pipinya sangat chubby.**

 **"Kyu, gwench—**

 **—Pfffttt! Pfftttbwahahahahaha!"**

 **Jahat!**

 **Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dengan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar dan melengkung ke bawah.**

 **"Hahahahahaha!"**

 **"Hiks!"**

 **"Ahh… Ahahahahaha! Kyu, kau… Hahaha, hyung kan sudah bilang jangan berlari. Hahahaha… Sekarang lihat, kau jatuh, ice creamnya jatuh, dan wajahmu penuh dengan ice cream!" Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sama sekali tidak kasihan. Itu salah Kyuhyun, salah dia karena keras kepala. Sekarang Yesung hanya bisa tertawa. Adiknya jadi seperti badut dengan make up pink! Entah bagaimana, tapi ice cream super besar itu jadi tempat pendaratan wajah Kyuhyun. dia belepotan seperti ketika seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun ditimpun dengan kue tart pada wajahnya. Bedanya kali ini Kyuhyun mendapatkan ice cream rasa strawberry.**

 **"Huweeeeeee! Teukkie hyuungggggg!"**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yesung kembali tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ingatan itu membuatnya jadi semakin merindukan Kyuhyun. Meski mereka ada di rumah yang sama dan Kyuhyun tidak pergi kemana-mana tapi hukuman Leeteuk itu ternyata juga berdampak padanya, bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun. Ahh! Dia jadi menyesal karena kemarin menerima ice cream dari Kyuhyun, harusnya dia bisa membaca gelagatnya jadi hukuman bocah itu tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa menunggu sampai hukumannya selesai baru dia bisa bermain lagi dengan bocah itu.

"Hahhh…"

"S-sudah selesai tertawanya, hyung?"

DEG!

Yesung langsung berbalik dan mendapati Siwon sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi wajah ngeri seperti ketakutan. Yesung jadi salah tingkah, sepertinya Siwon melihat dia tertawa seperti orang gila tadi.

"Ehm! Eh, i-iya…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Read=Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Precious Magnae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership.**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Read=Review**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari dapur. Dia sangat ceria, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa potong kue, satu toples berisi cemilan kentang dan satu gelas jus strawberry dia berniat pergi ke kamar Kyuhyunnie. Hari ini gilirannya untuk mengantarkan snack bocah itu.

"Minnie hyung, snack untuk Kyunnie?" Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh pada Ryeowook yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut mengantarnya, hyung?" Ryeowook memasang tampang memelas begitu mana tega Sungmin menolaknya.

"Kajja!" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar membuat Ryeowook memekik tertahan karena terlalu senang.

"Biar aku yang bawa toplesnya, hyung!"

"Ne, ambil ini." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kadang Ryeowook yang terlalu semangat membuatnya heran. Energi anak itu sangat banyak, sangat berisik dan sangat lincah, kadang hampir sama seperti tupai. Tapi apa boleh buat, eternal maknae keluarga Cho itu memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Hyung, hyung! Ehm… Setelah mengantar snack ini, boleh aku tetap bersama Kyunnie sebentaaarrr saja? Bolehkah, hyung?" Sungmin menoleh horror. Mana mungkin dia berani mengambil keputusan seenak jidat begitu, kalau dia bisa, mungkin sudah dari kemarin dia melanggar aturan Leeteuk hyung. Mendadak Sungmin merasa gatal di ujung telinganya.

"Wookkie-ya, kau kan tahu sendiri aturannya…" Tenang Sungmin, pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu ketara kau menolak bocah ini atau dia akan menangis dan mendatangkan masalah lain untukmu. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan berbicara dalam hatinya, untuk kali ini saja dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan dari anak lain, siapapun itu termasuk Ryeowook yang punya suara melengking sampai ke mars.

"Tapi Wookkie rindu bermain dengan Kyunnie…" Bibir Ryeowook melengkung ke bawah, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya jadi ikut merasa sedih.

"Sabar ne. Ini hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, hm!" Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan tersenyum puas ketika bocah itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tidak lagi mencoba untuk merengek.

"Cha! Bukakan pintunya, Wook."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu setelah mencoba untuk mengetuknya, dia ingin tahu sedang apa bocah gempal itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Kyunnie! Kami datang mengantarkan snackmu! Hyungie buka, ne!"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada keributan. Tidak ada suara. Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, biasanya saat mereka datang untuk mengantar snack, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman super menggemaskan. Tapi…

"Apa Kyunnie sedang tidur?" Sungmin melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Ryeowook yang dibalas gidikan bahu oleh bocah itu.

"Coba buka pintunya, Wookkie."

"Ne…"

KRIETTT

"Kyunnie…"

Ryeowook melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, menocba mencari keberadaan bocah imut itu di dalam kamar bernuansa babyblue kesukaannya, tapi Ryeowook tidak melihat siapapun ada di dalam sana, sampai dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengecek selimut Kyuhyun yang tidak dilipat dan melihat ke dalam lemari dan juga di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

"Kyunnie hilang, Minnie hyung!" Ryeowook berseru panic membuat Sungmin yang menunggu di luar kamar masuk dengan buru-buru.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau sudah melihat ke dalam kamar mandi? Sudah cek di balik computer? Di dalam lemari? Di bawah tempat tidur? Di atas AC? Di atas lemari? Di—

"Sudah, hyung! Kyuhyunnie tidak ada di manapun!" Ryeowook berteriak menghentikan ocehan Sungmin dan gerakan refleksnya mencari ke setiap celah di kamar Kyuhyun. Bocah itu memang tidak ada di sana!

Buru-buru Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju lantai bawah, di sana ada Hangeng hyung dan Leeteuk hyung, dia harus secepatnya memberi tahu mereka kalau magnae mereka telah raib dari kamar. Sungmin terlalu panic samapai tidak sadar kalau dia masih membawa-bawa nampannya yang padahal masih bisa diletakkan di meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"TEUKKIE HYUUUUNGGGG!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"HYUUNGG!"

Leeteuk yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Hangeng tersentak mendengar jeritan Sungmin. dia menoleh ke sana-ke mari dan menemukan adik kalemnya itu sedang berlari sangat cepat menuruni tangga. Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya, takut melihat Sungmin yang ceroboh berlari secepat itu.

"Hati-hati, Minnie-ah!"

Hangeng berjalan cepat ke arah tangga, dia berpikir untuk siap siaga di sana kalau-kalau Sungmin terpeleset dan jatuh terguling, jadi dia sudah ada di sana untuk menolong tapi entah keajaiban dari mana adiknya itu selamat sampai anak tangga terakhir tanpa keseleo, tergelincir atau celaka. Dan hebatnya dia masih punya tenaga untuk menyambar dan menarik tangan Hangeng mendekat kembali ke Leeteuk yang sudah memasang wajah heran sejak tadi.

"Teukkie hyung! Ini bencana! Bencana, hyung!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Bencana apa?"

"Bencana! Kyuhyunnie—

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Kyuhyunnie tidak ada di kamarnya, hyung!" Leeteuk beralih menatap Ryeowook yang baru menuruni tangga. Anak itu barusan memotong perkataan Sungmin dan dia tidak bisa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Bencana apa, Min? Dan bagaimana mungkin tidak ada di kamarnya, Wookkie?" Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya, dia mungkin tidak mengerti tapi Hangeng yang ada di sana sudah melotot dengan mata sipitnya.

"Maksud kalian, Kyunnie tidak ada di kamarnya? Maksud kalian dia hilang, begitu?" Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Hyung, kita harus mencari Kyuhyunnie sekarang! Dia mungkin kabur karena terlalu bosan dan lepas dari pengewasan kita. Sebentar lagi hujan, aku takut dia ada di luar dan kehujanan. Ayo! Ayo!" Hangeng dengan panic menggendong Ryeowook dan menggandeng Sungmin, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian sebenarnya. Dan ketika dia sadar, dia sudah tertinggal jauh dari Hangeng.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sudah lelah memutari komplek perumahan, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang sudah mulai gerimis dan mereka tidak membawa payung atau topi.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, ini salahnya. Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu keras menghukum Kyuhyun, anak itu pasti sekarang masih ada di rumah sibuk merecoki hyungnya. Tapi sekarang, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu dia ada dimana, apa dia kelaparan, apa dia kedinginan, apa dia ketakutan karena sebentar lagi hujan, apa dia punya teman? Leeteuk merasakan dadanya sesak dan matanya panas.

"Seharusnya tidak kuhukum dia sekeras itu…" Gumamnya, membuat Hangeng, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh prihatin. Mereka tahu hyung tertua mereka itu pasti sedang merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Teukkie hyung. Kami juga salah karena telah lalai menjaga Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin menitikkan air mata saat mengatakannya dan mereka mulai menangis satu persatu.

"Dia hanya anak-anak, hal yang wajar untuknya selalu membuat masalah. Tapi aku justru memilih untuk tidak mengerti dan malah menghukumnya, aku menyakitinya dan membuatnya menderita. Aku bukan hyung yang baik… Hiks!" Leeteuk memukul-mukul dadanya sedikit agak berlebihan, namun Hangeng segera menahannya dan memeluknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah lah hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang, kasihan Ryeowookkie dan Sungminnie, sekarang juga sudah mau hujan deras aku takut mereka sakit. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar untuk Kyuhyun nanti begitu sampai di rumah."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Sungmin dan juga Ryeowook sudah hampir basah kuyub karena gerimis. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan mandi air hangat agar tidak sampai sakit, namun ketika baru selangkah menginjakkan kaki di ruang depan, mereka dikejutkan dengan penampakan seorang anak yang menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat dan juga beberapa lembar handuk di tangannya yang disodorkan kepada mereka.

"K-kyuhyun?" Bocah itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kyuhyun? Ini benar kau Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Magnae?" Leeteuk menghempaskan handuk di tangan Kyuhyun dan mencengkram bahunya dengan segala rasa yang ia miliki, dengan kerinduan, dan juga rasa bersalah. Dan Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya masih tersenyum dan juga mengangguk, membuat perasaan lega tiba-tiba menjalar di hati Leeteuk.

"Hiks! Kau kemana saja, Kyunnie? Hyung hampir mati memikirkan kau pergi dari rumah…" Leeteuk kembali menangis. Dia meraba wajah Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mendapatkan satu luka lecet pun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Teuk. Aku yang membawanya bermain keluar karena kudengar dia menangis di kamarnya." Leeteuk beralih menatap Heechul yang ternyata juga ada di sana, duduk dengan santai di atas sofa.

"Kau… Apa?" Heechul memutar bola mata malas.

"Kubilang, aku yang membawanya keluar lewat pintu belakang saat kalian lengah karena aku mendengar dia menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Sudah lah, hentikan saja hukuman anehmu itu sampai di sini! Kau tidak lihat Kyuhyunnie dan kita semua malah jadi semakin menderita?" Ya, Leeteuk akui yang Heechul katakan itu benar dan karenanya Leeteuk sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mencabut hukuman Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hyung akan cabut hukumanmu, Kyunnie. Dan hyung minta maaf karena terlalu keras padamu selama ini. hyung sangat menyayangimu, selamanya." Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh bocah itu.

"Bogoshippoyo, hyungdeul."

"Nado bogoshippo…" Mereka semua membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan amat sangat manis. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa hingga pipi gembulnya memerah menggemaskan, dia melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan menatap mereka satu per satu dengan antusias.

"Jadi sekarang aku boleh bermain sesukaku lagi kan, hyung?"

"NEEE?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Waaaaaaa! Maaf baru update sekarangggg... pasti udah banyak yang lupa yaaaa?**

 **Iya tau ini ff udh jamuran, makanya bawa chapter ini agak panjang sebagai permintaan maaf.**

 **hehehe**

 **dan terima kasih yang sudah support sampai sekarang.**

 **saranghae_~**

 **oh iya, mau ngasih tau kalau aku punya rencana buat buka lapak juga di wattpad, nanti nama akunnya akan ditulis di bio. tetep pantau aja yaa...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Our Precious Maknae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership.**

 **.**

 **Cast: All Suju Members**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Read=Review**

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain dengan capung hasil tangkapan Eunhyuk ketika mendadak dia kedatangan tamu yang tidak diinginkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kyunnie! Temanmu datang!"

Itu suara Leeteuk hyung yang memberitahunya tentang kedatangan tamu tak diundang itu dan Kyuhyun yang sedang malas menerima tamu memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kyu!"

Panggil Leeteuk lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus merasa sedikit kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Tsk!"

Berdecak, Kyuhyun segera melempar capungnya kesal dan berdiri untuk melihat ke bawah, siapa gerangan pengganggu yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya itu. Huh! Mengingatnya saja Kyuhyun sudah semakin kesal.

"Kyu—

"Apa, hyung? Apa? Apa? Apaaaaaa?"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena menahan tangis sanking kesalnya. Dia tidak suka diganggu dan panggilan Leeteuk hyung membuatnya sangat terganggu, terlebih hyungnya itu memanggil karena ada yang datang ke rumah untuk mencarinya.

Dan Leeteuk yang menerima respon seperti itu hanya melongo, dia tidak tahu apa masalah maknaenya itu hingga dia harus bersikap demikian. Tapi, sudahlah lupakan Leeteuk sedang tidak mau memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Lebih baik dia segera mengantarkan teman adiknya itu ke atas, ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

"Henry datang untuk bermain denganmu, Kyu. Kenapa kau lama sekali menjawabnya?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil menggiring Henry, bocah china anak tetangga mereka yang berbeda setahun dengan Kyuhyun untuk menaiki tangga. Tidak ambil pusing kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak antusias dengan kedatangan boneka mochi hidup itu ke rumah mereka.

"Kyunnie sedang tidak mau bermain, hyung." Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Tidak mau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Henry yang hanya diam menatapnya penasaran.

"Kui Xian oppa tidak mau bermain dengan Henly?"

Ini! Ini yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka bermain dengan Henry si bocah china. Menurut Kyuhyun dia itu tidak lebih dari bocah panda tersasar yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara kata hyung dan oppa, sedangkan dia itu bocah lelaki tapi malah memanggil bocah lelaki lainnya dengan sebutan oppa. Kyuhyun sebal. Padahal ini menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan bagus untuk merasa menjadi tua dan berhak menyuruh ini-itu pada yang lebih muda, tapi bukannya menyenangkan hatinya, Henry malah membuat dia merasa sangat dongkol.

"Kau itu laki-laki, Henly! Panggil aku hyung bukan oppa!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Merasa capek padahal baru berteriak sekali. Dia bahkan tidak peduli Leeteuk hyung yang masih berdiri di sana menyaksikan perdebatan mereka berdua, ah tidak, sebenarnya hanya dia yang berdebat – dengan dirinya sendiri- karena nyatanya Henry sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Pokoknya Kyu tidak mau bermain dengan Henly! Suruh dia pulang, hyung." Leeteuk gelagapan saat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja setelah terlebih dulu memungut capungnya yang tadi sempat dia buang, terlebih setelah melirik Henry yang bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Leeteuk jadi bingung sendiri, ingin memanggil Kyuhyun tapi dia tahu itu hanya akan sia-sia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya bocah pucat itu, tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat Henry kecil yang malang merasa terusir dari rumah temannya.

"Ah, begini saja… Henry-ah, kau ikuti saja Kui Xian tapi jangan ganggu dia. Biarkan saja dia bermain sendiri dan kau juga bermain sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Mata sipit Henry berkedip lucu. Sebenarnya dia belum paham betul bahasa korea, tapi karena Leeteuk berbicara dengan mencampurkan bahasa korea dan juga china, dia jadi sedikit paham apa maksudnya.

"Henly mengerti, oppa. Xie-xie!"

Henry langsung melarikan diri untuk mengejar Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihatnya. Berdoa saja agar mulut tajam Kyuhyun tidak melukai hati Henry yang teramat polos.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pipinya menggembung lucu dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti pantat ayam dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam bola mata bulatnya yang seperti ingin menyeburkan api super ala tobot pada Henry yang duduk santai tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain sekarang, dia juga semakin kesal ketika bocah itu juga ikut-ikutan melakukan gesture sepertinya sekarang ini.

"Henly, kenapa kau tidak jadi pulang sih?!"

Kyuhyun dengan kesal mengamati Henry yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Henry itu punya pipi super putih dan halus yang bulat dan juga kenyal seperti kue mochi kesukaan Kibum hyung. dia tidak gempal seperti Kyunnie tapi pipinya berkembang dengan sangat luar biasa, bisa dibilang dia itu sungguh menggemaskan, tapi tentu masih menggemaskan Kyunnie yang memang terdiri dari gumpalan-gumpalan baby fat. Henry juga punya sepasang mata sipit yang kalau tertawa akan hilang seperti Yesung hyung. Tapi dia tak punya bulu mata selentik dan sepanjang milik Kyunnie. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan fakta itu.

Dan setelah pandangannya turun lagi pada pipi Henry yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin dia cubit, pikiran Kyuhyun jadi menerawang jauh. Henry selalu mengingatkannya pada panda karena mereka sama-sama dari china.

Kyuhyun dan kedua belas hyungnya pernah pergi untuk ikut bussines tour papanya ke negeri tirai bambu itu. Papanya membawa mereka semua ke penangkaran panda yang terkenal di sana. Kyunnie masih berusia 5 tahun waktu itu ketika dia diperbolehkan memberi makan panda dengan sebatang bambu muda yang sepertinya sangat lezat di lidah panda.

Kyuhyun memberi makan banyak sekali sampai seekor panda mendekatinya dan memberinya ciuman serta pelukan tiba-tiba yang membuat dia hampir trauma, tapi untung saja pelukan panda itu tidak menyakitinya, setelah itu Leeteuk hyung mencoba untuk menjaga Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan panda, khawatir dia diterjang tiba-tiba lagi. Tapi justru celah itu Kyuhyun manfaatkan untuk meraih sebatang kecil bamboo muda lain yang yang masih disimpan di dalam karung dan mencuat. Dia tadi melihat panda itu makannya lahap sekali seperti sedang memakan tebu, Kyuhyun ingat dia pernah makan tebu juga dan rasanya sangat manis karena itu dia pikir bamboo juga mungkin manis makanya panda sangat suka dan jadilah dia dengan sejuta rasa penasarannya membawa bamboo muda itu menuju mulutnya dan menggigit bagian teratas yang sangat renyah. Mengunyah dengan lamat-lamat dan menelan sedikit, lalu ketika dia sadar rasanya tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan, semua isi perutnya sudah terlanjur keluar menghasilkan jeritan dari dua belas hyung dan sang papa yang panik tak tertolong juga sekretaris yang dengan tergopoh-gopoh mencarikan air untuk si tuan muda kecil yang sangat jenius.

"Makanya kau itu jangan iseng. Jangan makan sembarangan, jangan minum sembarangan." Kata papanya saat itu sambil memberikan dia sebotol air mineral yang langsung dia minum tanpa penolakan.

"…Ppa!"

"Kui Xian oppa!"

DUGH!

"Huwaaaaaa!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Apa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara derap langkah yang berlari dengan terburu-buru bersahut-sahutan menyambangin gendang telinga Henry, membuat bocah itu menatap bingung ke dua belas hyung Kyuhyun yang muncul dari segala arah seperti hendak menyergapnya karena sudah membuat Kui Xian oppanya menangis.

"Ada apa ini? Kyunnie kenapa?"

"Huwaaaaa! Appo! Appo! Appooooo!" Semua orang beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis nyaring dan Henry yang hanya diam terheran-heran secara bergantian.

"Henly, kenapa Kyunnie menangis?" Kibum yang paling dekat dengan Henry memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang paling mungkin mengetahui penyebab tangisan Kyuhyun muncul secara mendadak begitu dan bocah yang ditanya menoleh kembali melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kui Xian oppa tidak mendengar Henly memanggil, jadi Henly memukulnya dengan sepatu." Katanya sambil menunjukkan tangan yang sedang memegang sebelah sepatunya yang lepas, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"HEEEEHHH?!"

Dan suara ramai itu membuat Henry terkejut dan sukses membuat bibirnya melengkuk ke bawah dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca siap untuk meledak. Semua orang panik.

"H-henry—

"HUWEEEEEEEE!"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Terlambat. Tangis dua bocah itu sudah terlanjur bersatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah buluk! Udah basi! Pasti udah banyak yang lupa kan? Huhuhu Maapin yak! Terlalu sibuk jadi gak sempet update:((


End file.
